Stick and Stones May Break my Bones
by Newmoon565
Summary: words never hurt anyone right? heh, wrong. (trigger warning: suicide)


_Stick and stones may break may bone but words will never hurt me _

That's what Matthew always told me this when he came home from school crying from the other kids picking on us and then he would just retreat to his room.

I guess a better saying would be stick and stones may break my bones but words will hurt my soul.

Because if words never hurt us then why are we so worried about what others say about us?

Then why is my brother dead?

**THREE YEARS ERLIER**

It was a normal day for Matthew. He woke up snuck into the kitchen to get his homework without alerting his father, Arthur Kirkland- Bonnefoy, who was currently take "food" out of the oven. He ran past his other father Francis Kirkland-Bonnefoy gave his a hug and ran out the door to meet his brother Alfred who was already ready and was waiting for the bus. Matthew went and sat by him and the two made small talk about what the project they were going to present today. It was about equality among genders and how sex and gender aren't the same thing. The main reason they wanted to do this topic is because their friend Elizaveta is gender fluid and Matthew is Bigender and they want to make it so it was a norm.

The bus finally arrived, 13 minutes late as usual. Al and Matt brought notes but didn't put it in the bags in time for Ivan could snatch the card out of Matthew hand and started throwing them everywhere. Ivan behavior was repulsive, even to the adults but no one ever did anything except Al and his best friends, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Elizaveta Héderváry but then the teacher would call us out.

By the time the bus came to a stop in front of the school Liz is holding back gilbert, who has already gave him a black eye, and Alfred choking Ivan who has made Matt on the bridge of crying even though he won't show it. He is just sitting there with his emotionless face until the doors open and he left the three of us with him and the card still scattered on the floor and seats of the bus.

**To the 6****th**** period of the day**

Alfred's pov

It was the last period of the day and Matt and I had our presentation.

_**SLIDE ONE:**_

**Sex = Gender**

_Sex is what your physical structure_

_Gender is what you feel mentally_

_So for example you may be a girl but you don't feel like it so you identify as a he instead of a she or you may not feel either or both sex._

_**SLIDE TWO:**_

**Different Types of Gender**

_Bigender_

_Genderqueer_

**Genderqueer**

_Genderqueer is a term for people who identify other than man or woman._

_People who identify as one or more of the following:_

_both man and woman _

_neither man nor woman _

_moving between genders_

_third gender: do not place a name to their gender _

_having an overlap/blurred lines between genders_

_**SLIDE THREE:**_

**Pronouns**

_Some people who are genderqueer may prefer to use just their name instead of gender specific pronouns. Others may just want you to use they/them/their or just use gender specific pronouns. Either way gender can be a tricky so it's easier to ask what they prefer to go by pronoun wise._

_**SLIDE FOUR**_

_End_

Though out the whole presentation Ivan was calling Matt various names while the other student either just sat there quietly laughing or joining in on the "fun". As always the teachers didn't give a shit.

**End of school**

No one's pov

As always, Alfred and Matt took the bus home and as always, Ivan was being a dick.

**This routine of Alfred and Matthew being called names and other various harassment continued for another year.**

_Matt why are you cutting_

**And another**

_So I can control some pain_

**Until it was over**

_WHY WOULD YOU HANG YOURSELF?! I THOGUHT WE WERE GOING TO WORK THOUGH THIS TOGETHER?_

**Heh… but you know the saying**

_**Stick and stone may break my bones but words will never hurt me**_

_Bullshit_

**I'm tired of all this bullshit of no one doing anything about bullying. Stop making fucking excuses and be nice to each other. Ugh, anyways for more information about gender here are two links.**

** wiki/Genderqueer**

** . **

**Have a very merry un-birthday or if it is your birth day, happy birthday!**

**~Vally**


End file.
